


Confessions

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Jon gets a list from the maester, a name that he reads brings back many memories of Castle Black when he was Lord Commander. He shares his past relationships with Dany and she too in turn tells him some of her secrets. After all, love had to be forgiving.





	1. For He Had Long Black Curls

Jon was in his study looking through the plans of restoring the homes and castles of his people after the great war had ended. He was there planning with Sansa, Davos, Dany, Tyrion and other members of small council at Winterfell. Now that he was married to Dany and had their child, Lyanna together, they were planning on taking King’s Landing from Cersei and rule which Jon wasn’t sure of doing, but he wanted to do it for his wife. 

Amidst everything, maester Wolkan gave Jon a scroll that had the names of the rangers of Castle Black and the soldiers from every house who fell fighting in the great war. 

After the council ended, Jon was left there with Dany who was writing some letters to Meereen sitting across him in the table in silence, only the sound of the quills were heard. 

He started going through the list of the names. A sadness took over him knowing that these people sacrificed their lives for the good of the realm and he couldn’t help them to come back. 

Dany left him to process these in silence as she would often give him space. He then came across a name that it felt almost like a distant memory, a lifetime ago, someone so close to him yet too far, a period in his life that led to terrible events of his death in Castle Black, but all the memory of this name still made something in his heart beat faster and felt it mourn in silence. He was brooding now, Dany noticed. He pushed the paper away putting his hand down his chin resting it on the chair. Dany came close to him and leaned on his desk. 

“what is it?” she knew something was wrong

“These boys..” he said dully. A lump stayed in his throat. 

“You knew them..”Dany nodded stating the obvious and wanted to hug him but she knew, he always liked to stay alone when he was sad needing his own consolation.

“I’m sorry, Jon, everyone lost people they loved.” Dany tried to console him

“Aye, it is..not all that simple” Jon continued still not looking at her.

“Tell me, I can help you with it” Dany put her hand on his face with passion.

“One of these men was…” Jon straightened himself in the chair, Dany pulled back.

 _“_ He was my steward at Castle Black when I was the Lord Commander” Jon said dryly waiting for her response.

“And?” Dany knew what was coming, swallowing in her throat.

“We had brief time together, he had a gentle heart” Jon couldn’t continue talking, and he stood up, straightening his tunic.

“Did you have a relationship with this boy?” Dany asked him compassionately, she didn’t judge him, he was only a human. Jon, however, was too engulfed in his emotions, didn’t want to talk about it, and was scared of hurting Dany.

“I’m sorry Dany, let’s talk later,  I’ll tend to Lyanna” he said leaving her and closing the door behind.

Dany nodded and raised her eyebrow thinking of her Jon with a man, she had a smile on the corner of her mouth. She had seen all kinds of sexual relationships in Essos, it didn’t surprise her that a Night’s Watch man would be in one. 

—————

Later that afternoon, after finishing her chorus, Dany found Jon in Lyanna’s chambers sitting next to her watching her breathe in her sleep. A smile appeared on her face as she put her hand on his shoulder and he jerked from his daydream, holding her hand. 

Dany knew he was still thinking about this boy, she didn’t ask him anything, knowing it was in a dark period of his time probably before his assassination, and she couldn’t dare to ask leaving him to his own course. 

They left the room in silence, hand in hand walking in the hallway, when Jon suddenly pulled Dany from her hand to walk faster, she was caught off guard and he opened a random door which was a small cupboard that the servants had folded clean sheets in, he locked the door pushing her to the side of the long cupboard and kissing her until she pushed him away gasping for air. “what is it?” Dany asked cradling him with her hands in worry, he hugged her tightly “don’t go Dany, don’t ever leave me” Jon had said. “I won’t my love” Dany caressed his hair at the end of his neck. 

After some silence, holding each other, he finally pulled himself away from her and rested himself next to her on the cupboard taking her hand in his hands and running his fingers on them.  she knew he was readying himself to say something. 

“His name was Satin Flowers” Jon started. “A steward of mine, despite many in Castle Black told me not to make him, but he was gentle and kind, he had came from a brothel from the south. He respected me, cared for me,..loved me” Jon couldn’t look at Dany so he continued caressing the back of her palm. 

He continued.

“I cared for him great deal, protected him always, but it was different than it was with Ygritte” Jon said finally looking at her eyes where he realized Dany was not going to judge him.

“how different?”..”Er.. did you sleep with him? Dany asked in embarrassment but eagerly needing his answer. 

Jon nodded, blushing. Dany smiled and caressed his face. “It is alright” she said.

“Can you tell me? maybe it will make you feel better about his memory..and loss, maybe it will let you mourn. ” Dany asked wanting him to find comfort.

“Are you sure you want to hear this?” Jon wasn’t sure looking for an answer in her eyes.

“Yes, Jon, I want to share your memories” Dany nodded with her widening eyes. She then leaned in “And I want to know about my husband’s deep desires” planting a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Jon nodded and started to recite his memories and remember his first time with Satin at Castle Black before that unfortunate day of his brothers’ betrayal..

> _After talking to Tormund and arranging places for the wildlings, he felt exhausted, the cold was getting into him, and the hunger as he walked up to his chamber that also had his study area. He sat there for a while when Samwell Tarly brought him some papers to sign. He never liked doing these paperwork as he knew there were graver matters in hand. The Night King, the wildlings outside, the rage of his own men. The worries had taken over him for weeks now._
> 
> _When Sam left, he let out a long sigh pushing himself back in his chair, looking outside the window. There was a knock on his door and Satin came in, one of his young stewards who was training under him, with a tray of food for him as he was his personal steward._
> 
> _The boy was young, and pretty, for he had long black curls. Jon had always admired him and felt close to him. Most of the days, they would share memories of their past and Satin would do most of the talking finding comfort in Jon’s company._
> 
> _Their eyes locked as he put the tray down without any word exchange._
> 
> _Satin nodded and about to leave when Jon asked “would you stay a bit longer?” Satin obeyed immediately and stayed in the room, walked closer to Jon feeling his tense muscles. “Can I make you relax my lord?” he asked._
> 
> _Jon nodded feeling heat rush through his stomach down to his breeches and moved himself in the chair. Satin went behind him, put his hands on his shoulders and started massaging them through his black leather jerkin hearing Jon let a small moan. He then ran his fingers through his curls massaging his scalp, Jon closed his eyes feeling content almost pleasure something he never allowed himself to feel, not now, not ever, not after Ygritte._
> 
> _They had grown used to each other in these months that Satin had joined the Night’s Watch always being close to Jon, learning from him how to fight how to serve and how to defend and Satin had grown fond of him much more than Jon had felt, but Jon always thought the boy was nice and being cared for had made him happy amidst the disaster of Castle Black after Hardhome, and whatever the future was hiding for him and his men._
> 
> _Satin pressured his hands to his neck, Jon felt himself gripping on the chair, he was breathing heavily now, he got up and Satin stopped looking at him thinking he made a mistake but he well knew what Jon had felt, he wanted him to feel THAT. whatever it was that had made Jon’s grey eyes go wide._
> 
> _Jon stood up form his chair, sipped his cup of ale in hesitation, the air was heavy with their tension as Satin approached him and opened up his collar, they were both looking at each other, Jon didn’t know what to do or to stop the boy. He felt shame, embarrassment, it was wrong but he cared for the boy and knew how pretty he was, and it had been long since Ygritte, he stopped his hands suddenly “I can’t..” he swallowed, but the boy kept opening his leather jerkin and leaned kissing him on his lips._
> 
> _Jon had never felt anything like this before, as he felt himself blush, Satin wasn’t Ygritte, or a woman, he was a boy, a boy he cared and protected. “I can make you feel better my lord” the boy said as he took Jon’s hands to his bed behind the bars. As Jon looked at his widened eyes, the urge for pleasure took him succumbing to his primal needs, as the boy insisted on pleasuring him, they were kissing heavily now, wild curls entangled to each other, panting and heavy breathing on Jon’s small bed, The boy was on top of him, spending his life in a brothel, Sating knew his way around pleasuring men let alone this man whom he valued dearly and loved as many Night’s Watch men had noticed._
> 
> _Satin ran his hands down to Jon’s breeches feeling him as Jon let out a gasp upon his touch. Jon had limited experience in bed with men, but, this man was all ready to make him feel good. Sensing Jon’s hesitation, Satin soothed Jon “it is alright, my lord, please trust me” he said as Jon relaxed, lying on his back, feeling Satin opening his breeches and taking his length in his hands. Jon was half-hard, heart pounding, he knew this was wrong, people are put on trial, shamed and executed for this, like how people laughed at Renly Baratheon as he would hear the gossips as a green boy in Winterfell, deep in his thought, he suddenly jerked up as Satin took his length in his mouth, it felt good, ooh it did, he couldn’t stop himself from meeting the boy’s mouth halfway, letting out small groans of pleasure. He wanted to think of Ygritte, oh he wanted, but he couldn’t think of her or anyone other than this moment, this pleasure, with this boy._
> 
> _After some time of taking Jon’s length in his mouth, pleasuring it up and down with his tongue, Jon was ready to release himself as Satin took him out and climbed on top of him, kissed him again “you are so beautiful” whispered in Jon’s ears “you are the pretties man I know” Satin continued kissing his neck. . Jon needed that tenderness, his stress level was very high with all his title’s responsibilities. “Do you want to feel me inside you my lord? the boy finally asked, making Jon bewilder in confusion,“Don’t worry, my lord, I’m gentler than the most” he then kissed him with passion, his lips, his neck, opened his leather vest, kissed his chest as Jon was panting, Ygritte hadn’t taken her time with him like this, nor Tormund for the one night he had pleasured him on that ship to Hardhome. Ygritte would always couple with him between the furs in between a tribe of wildlings asleep next to them.She had never kissed places that he would desire to be kissed, and Tormund had been rough for that damned night.  He felt free for once, knowing this boy loved him._
> 
> _Jon was much muscular than Satin, but willingly turned over as the boy wanted him. Satin felt his fear, but caressed his neck, and hair, kissing his shoulder “I will be slow, my lord, trust me” the boy whispered to Jon, and slowly entered him, holding Jon’s arms, as they both panted. “ooh god” all Jon could say in between pleasure and pain and he couldn’t register which one he was feeling, as the boy leaned over on his back and took his length in his hand from one side, urging Jon come. After some time of Satin slowly moving in and out of him, running his hand through his length, Jon couldn’t take it anymore as he found his release, and shortly Satin did too._
> 
> _Jon lied on his back making Satin rest on his chest, the boy was panting with red cheeks, black curls stuck on forehead and murmured something to Jon, something that Jon couldn’t bring himself to feel or respond to, “I love you, Jon, I love you, my lord commander” and both lied there for a while._

But of course, Jon limited to Dany the details of their coupling and continued “we did couple a few more times, even on the morning of my….”he couldn’t continue and Dany knew it was the morning of the day he was betrayed by his own men. 

“Did you love him Jon like he loved you? Dany asked with tenderness.

Jon shrugged “I couldn’t, I tried, but I cared for him. Now I realize, his love had made me happy and his, something I had lacked for a long time, a selfless affectionate love and respect for me. Now I think back it was more situational, I needed his affection at that period, that was all.” 

“where was he on the night of..your..why didn’t he help you?” Dany couldn’t finish the sentence

“He was appointed the patrol of the wall on top, I don’t think he heard it or saw it until it was too late” 

“Did you talk to him after your….second wake up?” Dany didn’t know how to phrase her words without hurting him but she was curious, the idea of her husband being with another man had bizarrely made her feel wet below despite Jon’s emotional situation, she felt it right there but kept her legs close to each other not breaking the moment. 

“Aye, but we never coupled after that, as Sansa arrived and we fought to get Winterfell back, leaving him behind in Castle Black” Jon said. “He loved me Dany and I left him there, said my goodbyes and couldn’t save him from death” Jon finally broke with his filled throat. 

Dany approached him wrapping her hands around his neck “You saved me, our child, and the entire realm, we did it together. Don’t ever blame yourself for his death. He wasn’t the first to love you and he is not the last” something Tyrion had told her in Essos, she remembered.”I love you Jon, remember that, always.”

Jon took her lips strongly “I love you Dany, I love you, you are my everything and I will never leave you in darkness” he said alternating between her mouth and neck, hearing her small pants around him. 

“I want you Jon” she said feeling her desire build up, never knowing the idea of her husband with another man would bring her such pleasure “your adventure with this man made me want you more…”she took his hand and put it on her small clothes below her dress “I’m so wet for you” she panted as he pushed his lips on hers intensely. 

He pushed her to the cupboard, lifted her and rested her on the edge, pushing her skirts up, pulling her small clothes down, he wasn’t waiting for her, and Dany was dancing with pleasure loving her husband’s moves “yes yes Jon” she cheered as he entered her with one strong thrust both panting with their open mouths barely touching each other, wrapped around each other, fully clothed, In the heat of their coupling, Dany asked him in between her pantings “is he..is he the only man you’ve been with?”..Jon stopped knowing she will take more pleasure of his answer, without shame he responded  “No” looking at her, she smiled, “No? who else” he felt her move her hips to make him move, he loved it and continued his thrusts until she pulled him from his hair to meet her in the eyes “who?” she demanded to know..”Tormund” Jon finally answered watching her smile, their faces were distorted with pleasure and panting as he felt her move again with greater force now “my wicked wife” he said feeling her arousal about his sexual adventures with men, he let out a loud moan, kissing her and they moved together, now faster.

Dany had always held high regards for Tormund, she had liked his comments as he would bring amusement and she had seen their friendship with Jon, he cared great deal about Jon, always protecting him, saving him, but oh the idea of them together just made her find her release much sooner than she realized, imagining her husband with other men,  _he is pretty._ “oh my naughty husband” she said exhaling and finding her release in his arms.


	2. His Pretty Eyelashes

Jon was putting his clothes on in the morning, remembering his confession to Daenerys a night before. As He was tying his hair back through the mirror, he remembered Hardhome, and what came before reaching there. His pulling on his hair became harder as he remembered the night. A ngiht that he gave in to his primal feelings, again. He had told Dany about it, about Tormund. 

_As they were preparing the ships for sail, Jon was on the deck talking to the crew about the space they have for the numbers that they want to save, as Tormund watched him for a time. He is too worried about his people, either brooding in a corner or fighting with his pretty curls. He then leaned his head back to look at his bum through the leathers of the black, and imagined ways of squeezing it, making him whimper under him._

_As the crew man left, Tormund approached Jon “when was the last time you had a good fuck?” he asked making Jon stutter “w-what?” Jon looked away “there is no time for that”, “no time for fucking? it takes ten minutes but if you make her wet enough, even less than that..or him” Tormund eyed him waiting for his response. “there are no women here” Jon opened his palms in surprise and a laugh “and I can’t go about fucking wildling women” he said, “who said anything about women? there are other ways of fucking Snow and you need a good fuck otherwise you’ll die from brooding and your pretty dick will fall off” he said approaching to Jon and running his hand to the lad’s crotch making Jon push back. Tormund laughed at the boy’s surprise “don’t be scared Snow, it is in our nature” he pressed his hands on his chest. “fucking is good” he said while walking away from Jon._

_On their way to Hardhome in the ship, Jon Snow was on the deck as it was empty, he wrapped himself around his cloak from the cold feeling his curls fly around from the wind. Tormund hand’t been able to sleep when he came and stood next to Jon. “Ah, the clean smell of North” Tormund said inhaling the fresh cold air. Jon looked at him with his side “when was the last time you fucked Tormund?” with a cheeky smile. Tormund wasn’t expecting it “before attacking castle black” Tormund sighed. “who was she?..or he?” Jon didn’t know what to ask the man. “She..” it took him a minute to realize it was her wife “ah my wife” Tormund finally said it. “you are prettier than him though” he heard himself say it out loud. “what” Jon responded. Tormund hesitated “you’re a pretty lad, prettier than any woman I’ve known” the things I would do to you in my arms. Jon shook his head not knowing what to answer him._

_They were both shivering in the cold, Tormund took out a skin filled with ale, drank some of it and offered it to Jon “to keep you warm” he said, Jon took it and drank it, “maybe I could warm you later Crow” Tormund continued making Jon splash ale on his mouth. “you have your own room Tormund, seven hells” Jon spat. “you are a fierce lad, always ready to take your sword out, well take it out for me tonight” Tormund found himself approaching Jon, as he pushed back a bit. Jon didn’t respond giving him the ale back._

_There was a spark in Jon’s eyes, Tormund had been advancing on him since they met in Mance Rayder’s tent, calling him pretty and smacking him on his buttocks, or some night in the wildling tent, he would feel Tormund wrapped around him, his hard cock pushing in his bum through the layers._

_Jon sighed thinking how long had it been since Ygritte, was tired of taking himself in his own hands most of the nights even though his steward Satin too was advancing on him. He then thought of the Things expecting them at Hardhome,_

_After some silence between them Tormund broke it out “don’t worry, I’ll let you fuck me Snow, I’m used to it” he had a smirky smile on his face, making Jon shiver but also feel some excitement on the feel of flesh against himself, and he had trusted Tormund and sometimes Jon would find himself looking at Tormund’s beautiful hair under the sun which would make it radiate it brighter and wouldn’t be able to take himself off of his sight._

_Jon felt sudden rush in his stomach on the idea of accepting Tormund. Feeling his hesitation and slight incline Tormund with all his heartbeat approached the lad “I’ll make you wet a as a  baby seal” pushing his curls away from his face. Jon sighed. Jon had fancied many men and women in his life but never knew he could dare to accept this giant in him or on him, he wasn’t sure what to do, and he walked away from him slowly below deck to his room._

_Jon was lying on his bed with his trousers and shirt on, curls dangled all over in the ship thinking of what had happened between him and Tormund, nothing serious really. He trusted the man, but the feel of someone around him overcame him but he wouldn’t dare do such foul things._

_He heard his room door slowly open, he got seated reached for Longclow and went behind the door, to his surprise it was Tormund who came to his room without knock, and took Jon a second to see the giant who was out of his furs, wearing only a shirt and trousers. “you drew your knife on me already Snow, you are ready” Tormund said as he closed the door. Jon’s heart was pounding, he knew it was wrong, he didn’t want it in fact but the giant ran his hand through his curls. “prettier than any maiden” he murmured looking at the lad._

_Jon put the Longclow by the wall, not knowing what to do when he felt Tormund kiss him on the lips with force that with a reflex Jon broke away, it wasn’t soft or tender, the man was much taller than him a giant, who was treating him like a girl. But Tormund took him again now more forcefully running his fingers down Jon’s trousers findings his plump buttocks in his small clothes that made Jon whimper upon his squeeze. “too full as I imagined” the giant said, Jon was still not sure despite wanting to be touched by someone. They were going to fight, this was wrong there was no time for this._

_But Tormund quickly pushed Jon’s trousers open making the boy gasp and took his shirt away from him, he then locked his hands in Jon’s hair and pulled him again to his lips, this time though Jon felt it, he felt some pleasure and need, Tormund had a red hair maybe that was it, and there was something animalistic with being intimate with wildlings. Jon felt his hands go up Tormund’s chest and take his shirt off, the giant had a white skin just as Ygritte’s with freckles in some place._

_Tormund took the lad to the bed making him lie on his back, Jon was whimpering, and groaning too scared that the ship will hear them when he felt Tormund mouth around his length, he had to bite his hand to keep some emotions in. The man knew how to give pleasure, after all Tormund had taught him how to pleasure women. He got up as Tormund was having him in his mouth to only see that he was stroking himself which bizarrely aroused him more than he knew he had in him. Tormund was large, that much he registered._

_Without finishing Jon, the giant climbed on him again, kissing his face, the sides of his hair, Jon liked it, and then pulled off of him “fuck me Snow, with your pretty dick” Tormund said with desire, something Jon hadn’t seen in him, in his big fierce giant. Jon nodded, where in fact he had no idea what to do. He saw Tormund turn over “Come on Snow, do it hard and right” the giant said offering himself to Jon as the lad looked in hesitation, but he needed to find his release and feeling flesh against his flesh would’ve made everything better just for now at least._

_He slowly entered the giant hearing his low moans that increased as he continued his length inside him. It was so tight, tighter than Ygritte’s, Jon thought. Without containing himself, he let out a fast groan and steadied himself. “fuck” gasped the giant in his pleasure as Jon had started moving in and out of him slowly, building his pleasure when he felt Tormund push back on him “faster Crow, do it faster” he heard him order, and Jon was already on the tip of his spill as he started thrusting harder and harder inside him, he felt tears from his eyes as the pleasure was too big to contain. They both continued their rhythm until Jon spilled himself coming down with a loud groan and Tormund came in his own hands whilst stroking his length. Both heaving and naked lied next to each other. Tormund pushed Jon’s curls away from his eyes “did you like it Crow?”..as Jon was still gathering himself of what had happened, he nodded with slightly parted mouth._

Jon left his room and went to break his fast in Winterfell’s hall sitting next to Dany after confessing to her his past relations with Satin and later Tormund that had made Dany too aroused making him pleasure her over and over again, leaving his body sour for this morning. They were eating in silent as Jon was stuffing his mouth to make up the energy loss of the past night. Sansa, Arya and many of the residents were there eating and talking. 

Tormund too came into the hall as he had been in Winterfell after the war still negotiating wildling and the lands beyond the wall situation. He sat somewhere across Jon and Dany.

Upon seeing him Dany let out a small laughter, making Jon grunt in his seat. Tormund was eating like an animal with his hands, licking, breaking the bread strongly in half, and drinking loudly. Dany couldn’t imagine this man wooing her husband who was half the size of this giant.

Jon turned to her and whispered “stop it Dany, if you continue like this, I will take you to our room and give you a lesson” Jon teased.

Dany sipped her drink not caring for his remark “did you enjoy it with..with him?” nodding towards Tormund who was obliviously stuffing his mouth, eating with his rough fingers.

Jon smiled not saying anything, which made Dany smile more “you did!” she was smiling wider now and let out a giggle making everyone look at her.

"How many times?" Dany asked again grinning now and whispering so hard as not to be heard from anyone.

Jon leaned towards her "Just once, just the one"

Dany smiled "He wasn't as good as Satin"

"Dany stop it!" Jon was grinning on her teasings. "He was..good, too painful" Jon continued making both of them laugh loud through their food and everyone looked at them for a moment. They then got more serious, nodding at them.

Suddenly, Jon closed his eyes on his wife’s wickedness when he felt Dany’s hand climbing up through his thigh leaning over him “meet me in our chambers, I won’t be waiting for the night” she said leaving the table, it took him a few moments to quickly swallow, apologize himself and leave for their room, for her. 

He was walking fast now, and entered their room locking the door behind. This was wicked, it was early in the morning, every expected them to be in the council room. But Dany couldn't wait. When Jon turned around, he saw Dany taking her clothes off very fast without haste as she was looking at him. 

"Fuck me, Jon, true and hard" her voice was seductive. 

She stayed in front of him in her shift and took out her small clothes from below and pulled on his breeches, he hissed "Dany!" 

She bit his lower lip "We don't have time, Jon", she felt his hands running through her thighs to her waist as he lifted her small body and pinned her to the wall with his thighs as he started opening his breeches. 

"No time" he was panting.

He kissed her through her open mouth. She was panting and giggling. "How..how are you both good friends?" Dany panted.

Jon didn't wait for her, he ran his hands through her slit, she was dripping wet, and he smiled at that, looking directly at her eyes. He then entered her roughly with one push making her moan in his ear, she was pulling on his tunic, he was fully clothes, she had to support herself, her legs were wrapped around his waist and buttocks, pushing him more, and he obeyed, he was thrusting her hard and fast now, both panting and not kissing, he mainly wanted to look at her. 

"he..he is a good man.." he answered her panting and thrusting. 

"ooh Jon..but wasn't..wasn't it awkward?" she answered still panting "afterwards"

"A little..I like him..he protects me..always..a good..friend" Jon answered and bit her neck, and Dany pushed his head making him bite harder.

After a few minutes of thrusting he smiled again through his breathings, "Have you been with..Aaah Dany..with a woman?" 

Dany smiled and giggled through her pleasure.."Y-y-yess" she barely answered feeling his thrusts get harder over her answer.

"oh ya?....tell me ...the details....every...single..one" he breathed and spoke hardly in between biting her earlobe.

"Oooww Jon..not now..I can't...please" Dany couldn't stand the pain anymore, as his thrust continued "tell me" his voice is low, almost a whisper, and she felt herself come on him as his thrusts continued running through her orgasm, she felt weak and lowered herself on him, resting her head on his shoulder as he grasped to her tightly, letting out a long loud moan and Dany felt his warmth inside of her, running through her thighs even, out of her insides as he pulled out, putting her down.

She was weak, she grabbed onto him and he lifted her putting her on the bed and he lied next to her. Both panting heavily.

After some time, Jon turned to her "Tell me Dany..you and the other woman" Jon asked, he never knew he would enjoy pleasures like these, and knowing his wife with another woman in her past had awakened feelings in him that he thought men would exaggerate or become very gross whenever he heard of their dirty comments of two men involving in sexual intercourse during his time in Winterfell as a boy or in Castle Black with sexually deprived rangers. 

Dany turned to him, cradled his face "Later, love." she kissed his cheek and got up. "I have to tend to Lyanna" as she started putting her clothes back on.

Jon got seated and watched her "I will get my story, one way or another" Jon said, kissing her forehead now with a smile and left the room. Dany felt victorious as she had awakened primal feelings in her husband. 

 


	3. Her Hands Were Gentle

After Dany revealed to Jon about her past relationship with a woman, he couldn't stop thinking about it and he hated himself for it as it made him weak succumbing to his primal needs. Some feelings he hadn't felt. 

That night as Dany lied next to him, her back was against his chest as he had put his arm around her waist, inhaling her scents. Her eyes were closed, but Jon knew she hadn't slept yet.

"who was she?" Jon asked.

"who?" Dany acted oblivious but in fact knew exactly what he was talking about since she had been sensing her husband uneasiness and looks that didn't have tenderness, more wolfish, needier than usual. She had a half smile on his face as he couldn't see it.

"You know very well who I am talking about"

"No, husband, I don't" Dany smiled more.

"You and that woman!" Jon turned her around as she looked at him and he rested himself on an elbow.

"Ohh, I'm tired Jon, can we talk later?" Dany teased him with great pleasure.

"Do I know her?" Jon asked.

"I'm not sure" Dany acted very well as Jon got more frustrated.

"Is she one of your servants?" Jon continued asking.

"I don't remember Jon, it happened many times over." Dany told him turning around wrapping herself to the pillows and smiling widely now knowing that comment had drove him crazy. 

"many..times?" Jon wondered letting his imagination go wild as he uttered it "And you are not telling me"

"Jon, I am tired, I will tell you tomorrow" Dany said but very well lying as she wanted to drag him around in lust. 

Jon shrugged heavily as he fell back on the sheets and turned his back to Dany feeling himself very hard, and any contact with her was going to make him come right there without even touching himself. He stirred for a while, as Dany had gone to sleep next to him. _Who could this woman or women be?I can't believe I'm losing sleep over this. How weak can I get? ah Dany. was it Missandei? they seem close enough. It could've been her. yes._

He then shook his head and he was going to sleep, Lyanna who was in her cradle next to their bed started making noises, so Jon got up, took her in his arms and swayed her to go back to sleep, he forgot about how Dany had drove him crazy and being with his daughter brought him peace. 

The next morning, Jon woke up but stayed in bed as Lyanna hadn't made him sleep. when he turned around in bed, he saw Dany and Missandei whispering in the room as both he and Lyanna were asleep. He looked at them for a while. _It could be her, it could be._

Dany saw him awake and smiled at him and told something to Missandei that Jon couldn't hear and Missandei who was now smiling started dressing Dany excruciatingly slow, closing her clasps and breeches, running her hands over her,over her hair, through the free curls, and almost smelling Dany's neck from behind and Dany was giggling knowing very well that Jon was watching them. Jon blushed but he was already half-hard and he turned himself around not tolerating the pain growing in him. He grasped on his pillow while biting on his lower lip and damning Dany who was pushing his limits. 

Dany whispered to Missandei "you can go now, and thank you for the small favor", Missandei smiled back and left the room.

Dany then took Lyanna form her cradle "hello, my little dragon" she said and Jon got seated. "Your little dragon didn't let me sleep" he shook his head.

"Ah, you didn't let papa sleep" she talked to Lyanna, the baby was 8 months old and she giggled at Dany as Dany ran her nose to her belly. Jon got up and kissed them both. 

"Will you be attending the council meeting today? we have to talk about Cersei and find a resolution" Jon asked as he started putting clothes on. 

"I will, I want to make sure Lyanna is well fed though, I am not trusting the servants"

"i thought Missandei takes care of her" Jon asked.

"She does, but she will be joining me"

Jon smiled "why are you doing this to me?" he approached her.

"what?" she had a smirky smile."what am I doing to you?"

"Stop teasing me Daenerys Stormborn" Jon smiled

"I am not, you are an inpatient man, hold Lyanna, I have to put on my shoes" she said handing the baby to him, as he handed the baby he started making baby noises to her and Lyanna kept giggling. This was very unlike Jon who would brood or pout most of the time but around his daughter, he would become the happiest ball of sunshine, making Dany fill with happiness.

Dany loved watching her two babies laugh with each other. Her husband and her 8-months old daughter.

In the afternoon, they were at the small council meeting as the conversation was hot and heavy between Jon, Dany, Tyrion, Davos, Sansa and the others. They were coming up with plans of how to take King's Landing as Dany noticed Jon's frustration of not wanting to be on the Iron Throne but he was coming to terms in accepting his fate, she felt sad, she didn't want to impose things on him but he was the true heir and he had to accept it.

Later during dinner, Jon leaned onto Dany "Do I know her?" he asked, Dany drank more of ale before responding as her husband kept dragging the conversation "hmm, I'm not sure" .

"How can you not be sure? is it Missandei?" Jon whispered looking at the brunette girl sitting across them. 

"No" Dany answered finally.

Jon smiled and leaned back, feeling relaxed as something was answered in his head. "tell me then" he said abruptly, loudly, making everyone look at him.

Jon shook his head and continued eating, Dany didn't act disturbed but smiled through her cup at his frustration. 

After a few days, the Lords of the North were gathered in the great hall as Jon told them the plan of taking King's Landing from Cersei, they rallied behind him and Daenerys as they had saved them from the Long Night.

They arranged a big feast for everyone but there wasn't music, only food and chatting. The great hall was crowded with people and everyone were pushed next to each other. Jon was having a conversation with Sansa and he seemed very tense and nervous, as he drifted into his thoughts, he felt Dany's hand on his thigh and jerked up.

He became attentive and turned to her. She was speaking low now as the hall was full of loud chatters and conversations. She made sure no one heard her.

"Her name was Irri, she was my handmaiden when I was wed to Khal Drogo" she then took her hand off of him, Jon felt uneasy as he was moving in his chair.

"A Dothraki woman" he moved more as he felt tighter. Dothraki men were good looking enough in his opinion, and he was sure that their women would be even hotter. 

"This was in time when I was in Astapor when I was trying to get my Unsullied" Dany continued.

"Describe the night" Jon ordered her cleaning his throat, and Dany smiled loving it.

"One night, I felt very aroused, I needed a man inside of me" her voice was seductive as Jon got turned on and couldn't look at her and kept drinking and exhaling slowly through his parted mouth.

"I started touching myself down there, and oh I was wet, it felt nice..but I was stirring in bed, couldn't sleep, dreaming about a strong man who could fill me" Dany stopped as Jon was breathing heavily now. 

"Do you want me to continue?" Dany asked in worry. Jon was only able to nod, feeling very ashamed of his hard cock as he put his hand below on it but couldn't do anything as the hall was full of people and Davos was sitting on his left, drinking and talking. 

"In the darkness, she put a hand on my breast, and took my nipple in her mouth, and it felt good Jon, her other hand drifted down of my curvy belly, and rested in the small of my silver-gold hair, you have been there many times. Her gentle hands worked between my thighs, her fingers were soft but needy inside of me as I was feeling my arousal and the wetness of my thighs with the movement of her fingers.."Dany too was panting in whispers and she realized she was tugging her hand, pulling Jon's right forearm and suddenly pulled back, resting herself on her own chair, realizing they weren't alone.

Both breathing low now, Jon cleared his throat "go to the room, now" Jon ordered her. When Dany got up slowly all the lords got up to say their good nights to the queen, she kept her calm even though her thighs felt slippery from her wetness but she kept her cool exterior, nodded to them and slowly walked away. After a few minutes, Jon drank another full cup of ale with one sip. and almost slamming it on the desk. He waited a while longer out of curtesy but then got up said his farewells, made final comments about tomorrow and slowly walked away until he was out of the room.

Now he was walking fast almost running, when he saw her waiting in the hallway for him. He grabbed her strongly pushing her to a corner and kissed her lips intensely making Dany gasp. They were breathing heavily letting their pants echo in the empty hallway "continue" Jon ordered her. "Here?" Dany asked, they were in a public corridor that anyone would see them.

Jon looked around, took her hand and they walked, him leading her. They passed by the library, the door was open, empty, Jon pulled her in the room, closed the door, and locked it. Dany was free of him walking backwards, his eyes were wide, black, she didn't remember them like this, his wolf side was awaken and looking at her like his prey. Demanding.

"I said continue" Jon said calmly still walking until she felt the book case behind her and stopped. 

He rested his hands around her holding onto the bookcase. Dany panted and continued. he wasn't touching her, she felt so small yet she loved being dominated by him. 

"She twisted her frail fingers inside of me over and over again, kissing my lips, and neck, her long black hair was falling, almost mingling with the white on mine. I felt her breasts too, they were firm and pointy. She was aroused and wet down there." she stopped to look at how hard he was but he lifted her face to him.

"look at me" he said.

"I felt her too, entered her with my two fingers. She was soft, and wet with her little moans in my mouth. We continued like that for a while, she was satisfying all my needs with her expert fingers inside of me." Jon was looking at her mouth she noticed, she was loving this but she was very wet and really needed him but he didn't touch her or allow her to touch him, Dany's hands were pulling her skirts pushing her legs close to each other.

"It took us a few more minutes until I felt my legs twist, a warm filled me, my breasts were heaving from panting and pleasure, feeling my entire body shudder as her fingers continued riding me..and oh, I screamed then, Jon, I screamed loud" 

she closed her eyes, and as she mentioned his name, he pushed his lips on hers strongly, and ran his hand through her body and she was twisting her legs, moving hard, they were passionately kissing each other, on mouth, on face, on the neck "take me, take me now" she whispered. 

He lifted her and she tried to wrap her legs around him but her skirts weren't wide enough, they struggled for a while, until he lifted her and rested her on the desk that had scrolls, books and unlit candles on them. The room was dark only two candles on the wall were lit.

Jon lied Dany on her back, she wrapped her legs around him, he was standing upright as he lifted all her skirts up, she was looking at him with pants through her crooked neck and arching her neck on the feels of his fingers and arms around her small clothes as he desperately wanted to take off, and suddenly she heard him rip it and gasped, but she didn't care as she seated herself pulling his arms and him closer. 

He opened his breeches fully, lowered his trousers down and held Dany close who was sitting on the desk now, her hands on his buttocks. Dany wanted to kiss him but he pulled back, watching her face distorted with pleasure and pain. 

She saw his hardness and her heart beat faster, he then pushed himself into her making her back arch sharply and let out a moan. Anyone could've heard them now, they had lost shame. He pulled on her hair from her head, she looked at him as he thrusted into her with hard pushes "tell me about the other women" Jon ordered her as he was thrusting into her.

"It..was only..her" Dany panted her pleasure building up.

"tell me another night" Jon ordered her again.

"I..went ..to her bed..I needed someone..in ..oooh..between..my..ooh" she couldn't continue as pleasure took her and she wrapped herself around him biting at his shoulder through his clothes. 

"was she..soft?" he asked

"she..was.oh she was soft..and wet and warm..and I pleasured her...with my tongue.." Dany said making Jon groan loud and push harder.

"did you like it?" he asked.

"ooh yes I did..yess yess" Dany panted moving her hips to meet his thrusts now. He loved her move, and sped up until he heard her cry with tears in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest, he continued his thrusts making her whimper more, but he wanted to drag this memory more imagining her in all the dirty ways with a woman never knowing he had this feeling in him, never knowing how powerful this was and agreeing with all the men who had described this feeling to him all his life making him gross out. 

Finally, he released in her, and stayed there until his heaving ended, but his groans still was buried in Dany's neck as he didn't want the entire castle know about this.

Dany cradled his face touching her nose to his. "I love you" she whispered. 

"I love you" he whispered back and hugged her gently, much gentler than two minutes earlier.. and took himself out of her slowly until she straightened her skirts and he put back his trousers and breeches, his curls had gotten lose and out as Dany had pulled on his hair, he smiled and pushed them back to look normal.

Both of them were flushed red and sweaty. 

Dany took her ripped undergarment and wrapped it in her hands, Jon intertwined his hand with her free hand and they walked together out, with smiles.

As they walked in silence Dany said "I need to take a bathe"

"Take it with me" Jon said. Dany nodded feeling like her young self again, her love for this man had dominated her entity and she liked sharing this for once, enjoying her butterflies in her stomach as they entered their chamber, closing the door behind.

 


End file.
